


all i wanna do is fool around

by ilykmh



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, mentions of Hwang Yunseong, mogullen band au, other members show up in the later chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilykmh/pseuds/ilykmh
Summary: when Taeyoung asked Allen for a favor, he didn't know that he was going to work with whom he considered was the walking proof of his high school misery. a fateful encounter of the damned, as they would dub it.
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Allen Ma
Kudos: 25





	1. what friends are for

**Author's Note:**

> guys it's the mogullen au i've been crying about since november. it'll be chaptered because i wanted to share it with you sooner haha ily <3

The loud chatters throughout the hall didn’t really help with taming the growing headache that was about to envelop Allen’s cranium. The device’s frantic shaking against his thigh almost went unnoticed when he opted to greet a few people as he passed by the entrance. 

He picked up a call from an unnamed contact, refusing to think twice to assume who it was and said, “Hello.” A phrase his mouth had been accustomed to for years of being known as that friend who hated texting.

“Hyung!”, the other line sounded an octave too high for Allen’s desired liking. He heard a few taps of wood against plastic and accompanying slight laughters in the background before everything was silenced by a muffled shout.

“Taeyoung? Is this a new number?” He asked. Allen usually saved everyone’s numbers to save himself from confusion, so it’s only normal of him to ask.

“Nope. Anyways, can you come by tomorrow? I have something to ask.” He trudged his way to the lot and spotted his ride. He received a message earlier just before classes were dismissed, not that he replied though. Stopping in front of the car, he knocked on the window. 

“What’s this about?” He inquired in the cell. The person behind the wheel set the shades down and greeted him with a smile. The locks clicked out of position and he opened the door, situating himself by the passenger’s seat.

“I can’t tell you in a call. That’ll ruin the surprise.” Taeyoung drolled in the other line. Allen didn’t respond and Taeyoung understood it as a sign to keep talking. “But I swear, it’s nothing weird.” That wasn’t the most convincing line he’d heard but he’ll take Taeyoung’s word for it.

“Alright, I’ll see you at lunch then.” He sighed to himself. “Should I just come to your house?” Allen might as well just ask now. 

“Oh, no not at home. Maybe in that cafe where Serim-hyung works? I don’t know, just not at my place since mom’s home for the weekend and I don’t really wanna bother her with noise or something.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Allen felt his sides getting poked by blunt nails. He gave Serim a glance, asking through his eyes about what the older could possibly want from him. 

“Thanks, Llen-hyung. See you tomorrow.” He hummed as Taeyoung ended the call. Allen slid his phone back inside his lint-filled pockets. 

“I think I heard my name.” Serim pushed. He started the engine, revving the vehicle to life. They surfed through the human traffic and eventually touched the main road. Serim picked up a bit of speed. Allen connected the back of his palm on the latter’s shoulder. 

“Slow down a bit, it’s literally nearing 6PM.” The younger one said. Serim muttered an apology and did as he was asked.

“So, who were you talking to?” He asked after a while once more. “You’re so nosy. Taeyoung was just talking about the place you’re part-timing for.” Allen grumbled, finding his roommate’s curiosity appalling. 

“Why are you here anyway? Shouldn’t you be at work right now? Look, I know you graduated earlier than me but that doesn’t change the fact that you need a job to pay for your part of the rent.” The younger jeered, earning him an ear pull. He bit back a protest when he saw Serim glaring at him through the mirror.

They rounded the corner, their apartment just a few more blocks around the next turn.

“I am. It’s just that I went for groceries and thought it would be a good idea to pick you up on the way back so you can organize them later once you get home.” Serim stated matter of factly. Allen’s mouth formed into a quiet sneer as he turned his face to the backseat.

“How’d you know I have work tonight?” The dark-haired male asked. Allen didn’t reply. His eyes were too busy looking at the four bags of plastic filled with food and necessities that shamelessly spread themselves above the leather. 

“And here I thought you had a change of heart.” Allen scoffed. Serim chuckled, stopping the car just a few meters shy from their apartment. 

“Might as well park close to the entrance, will you?” The younger unbuckled his seatbelt with a frown. He got out of the car, his bag slung on his back.

“Do you want me to carry you while I’m at it?” Serim left the cool interior as well, helping Allen unload the plastics of goods and settled them gently on the ground.

“By all means.” Allen mocked yet picked everything up nonetheless. He glared harmlessly at Serim who already went back into the vehicle.

“Just go already, I’m late.” Allen puffed air out of his nose and made his way to the door. Getting in with groceries had always been a pain for the both of them, so they made it an unspoken habitual rule to let the other handle the annoying job of opening, going in, closing, and arranging the bags every time they went out for groceries. 

Allen had been unfortunately chosen for three consecutive times already, plus the one now which made it four. What luck he sure had. 

As requested, he quickly put back all the things Serim bought for them and tucked himself in his room. Allen was too lazy to cook up something for dinner so he decided to drown himself in sleep after a nice, warm bath. 

So much for being an energetic college student.

* * *

The next day, Allen found himself standing in front of Serim’s work-place under the mercy of the sad-driven skies. Thankful as he was for the rain, he still wished it had come later in the day.

He arrived a bit too early, Taeyoung was still on his way. Rather than hunger, anxiousness filled his stomach. He wanted to know what this favor Taeyoung was planning to ask from him. Allen sighed. He entered the place and scanned for a table. It reeked of nothing but fragrance coming from the freshly brewed drinks being served. He felt nauseated at the strong smell, though.

Allen settled on a round table away from the counter where all the experimental mixtures of requested drinks from young adults happened. Sometimes, he wondered how Serim puts up with this kind job. 

The pressure and temptation to bathe oneself in scalding, hot coffee when things go haywire sounded like the only plausible option Allen could think of. Everyone thinks that working in places like these were the entrance exams for welcoming adulthood but no, he didn’t think so. Not when he’d seen how his best friend dragged his weight into their apartment one time after a double shift at 12 in the goddamn morning during his first month at work.

Allen checked the menu from afar. Nothing really caught his appetite. Or maybe that was just the jitters. He reminded himself to ask Serim about their best seller if he ever decided to come back.

The door chimed, indicating a new customer. Allen thanked no one in particular when he saw Taeyoung’s familiar face. He waved him over. The younger sat parallel to him with a smile, his left shoulder was slightly damp. Probably from his habit of leaning the umbrella a bit too much to the right. When Allen asked him about it for the first time, his excuse was weirdly believable. 

_“I can’t risk my phone getting wet when I use it just like that!”_

“Thanks for coming, hyung.” Taeyoung also took a glance at the menu board. Allen smiled.

“Wanna get something to eat? I’ll pay.” He offered. The younger’s eyes lit up at the thought of something free. Allen stood up from his seat and waited for Taeyoung’s choice. 

“Can we get the Cheeseburger Pizza? It’s good for a few people and we can wait for it while we talk, if that’s okay.” 

“You think it’s good?” Allen asked.

“Yup! I ate it with Minhee and Seongmin before. It’s really tasty, if you ask me.” The younger replied. Allen acknowledged the food review and made his way to the counter. He ordered a few cold juices to accompany it as well.

He came back to the table a few minutes later and they were back to scene one. Taeyoung was on his phone texting someone, Allen assumed. He cleared his throat to catch the kid’s attention. Taeyoung jolted in a slight manner and remembered the reason for meeting.

“So hyung, about the favor I’m going to ask. It’s actually about the school festival that’s coming in a few weeks.” Taeyoung started. As if a switch had been turned on, Allen realized that indeed, the festivity was nearing.

“Details, kid. What about the school fest?” He leaned back on his chair. He had an idea on where this was going but he felt like there’s a catch to Taeyoung’s request. It’s better to pry for more information first before agreeing.

“I was just getting to that, hyung. Would it be okay for you to accompany me in performing during the fest? It’s my first time joining as a freshman after all.” The childish grin on the younger’s face seemed hard to say no to. “Sure.” Taeyoung smiled wider. 

“But, just us two?” Allen questioned. The former immediately shook his head.

“Of course not. I asked another person to help out.” There goes the anxiousness. If Allen had any worries in performing, it would be him playing with someone he didn’t know. At least with Taeyoung, they played a few gigs back when the younger was in highschool so they were pretty much comfortable with each other.

“Who?” Was all he could say. 

“Don’t worry, he’s a close friend of mine so I’m sure you two will get along just fine. He’s actually coming over too.” And as if Taeyoung’s announcement couldn’t get any worse, the door opened in a vividly dramatic way, sending shivers down Allen’s nape. Taeyoung followed his line of sight and beamed. 

“There he is. Jungmo-hyung!” The tall stature turned to the voice and walked closer.

Allen felt the sky turn gloomier. With every confident step the latter took, the grip on Allen’s phone tightened. Memories from high school suddenly made him remember how much of an annoyance the man in front of him was.

The other party was surprised to see Allen in front of him as well. It seemed like only Taeyoung didn’t know the situation as he innocently asked Jungmo to sit beside Allen. 

He stood beside his chair for a few seconds, a growing sneer blooming on his pretty face. Jungmo moved the chair ever so slightly much closer to Taeyoung. Likewise, Allen scooted farther from the newcomer. 

Still unaware, Taeyoung chatted with Jungmo for a quick moment, leaving Allen with his own set of thoughts. He crossed his arm, not processing the fact that he had to work with Koo Jungmo out of all people.

“Oh, I forgot to introduce you to each other.” Taeyoung realized. Jungmo raised a hand. 

“It’s fine, Tae. We know each other.” Allen supported his revelation with an uninterested hum. Not that he hated the other, they just weren’t the bestest of friends that’s all.

The youngest of the three sat up straight and played a reaction on his face. Allen must’ve been seeing things but he felt Taeyoung’s aura glow amidst the sorrowful weather and grumbles from both sides of the table.

“Well that’s great! That means we won’t be having a hard time getting along.” Taeyoung clasped his hands in excitement. Allen’s order arrived at their table a few moments later. The steaming plate of 11 inch goodness enthralled their senses. The meat, the veggies, the cheese, the seasonings, they were all in perfect places at the most perfect time.

Taeyoung sliced it up and placed equal slices on each of their plates. Jungmo felt embarrassed having to just arrive and eat a meal without paying so he excused himself to get them some sweet treats they might enjoy later. 

The guitarist came back with a tray of small macaroons. Allen threw him a quick glance and he accidentally caught it. The two looked away and focused on their meal instead. 

It was relatively quiet around their table. Just the sound of silverware hitting ceramic ringing through their ears; and maybe Taeyoung’s series of protests about the weather. 

“So, how do you know each other exactly?” The youngest attempted to strike up a conversation after a while. This time, Allen and Jungmo looked at each other on purpose trying to think of what they would say to the kid. Allen cleared his throat.

“Well, we were classmates back in high school. He was a year below me but he got accelerated.” The oldest revealed. Taeyoung listened intently. “I think he hated me back then.” Jungmo jumped in the conversation. Allen and Taeyoung’s heads snapped in his direction with the older glaring at him discreetly.

“I probably did.” Allen answered. Taeyoung couldn’t tell if he was serious or not. “You were annoying, no offense.” 

“None taken, I get that a lot.” Jungmo urged him to continue.

“Every single day the gods had to offer, you brought that guitar of yours and caused noise pollution inside the class.” The older confessed his annoyance for the noise. Or at least, that’s how it looked like. Taeyoung giggled inwardly, afraid he might be enjoying himself at the wrong time. That thought dissipated when he saw Jungmo smile in the slightest.

“Yeah? Not my fault you chose an instrument that weighs like ten pounds. Admit it, you wished you jammed with me back in high school.” He riposted. 

“Keep dreaming.” Allen rolled his eyes. “Anyway, we were never really acquaintances except during those band battles in our school.” 

“You guys do band battles?!” Taeyoung reacted a bit too loudly, earning him a few stares from the other customers. Jungmo forced him to sit back down and he apologized half-heartedly. 

“So does that mean that you guys were rivals?” The drummer inquired. Allen held back a snort. 

“That’s a funny way to describe it but yes, and no.” Jungmo spoke this time. “We were both part of bands that participated during the school events but the two of us never really had our bands battle it out. They completely had different styles.” He explained. Taeyoung got intrigued by the things they were spouting.

“Alright, let’s talk later. There’s nothing interesting about our high school life and besides, that was a few years ago so eat up already, kid.” Allen built a barrier even before Taeyoung could ask more. The kid huffed and mumbled about how he’d ask Jungmo instead. Little did he know, the other was also trying to avoid them.

“You guys are so dramatic.” Taeyoung rolled his eyes and stuffed his face with grease-bathed slices of bread. He lost his breathing a few times and was eventually forced by Allen to wash it down with the pomegranate juice that he refused to drink earlier. Taeyoung ended up having tears in his eyes after the reckless event. 

“Slow down, no one’s behind your tail or anything.” Jungmo lightened up the mood. The youngest laughed at his own misfortune. The rest of their afternoon revolved around Taeyoung explaining what he wished to do for the school festival. 

“I thought it would be a good idea to have a three-man band, y’know?” Taeyoung stated, ending his mouthful blabbering that had gone on for ten minutes which consisted of him praising the both of them left and right in a way to appeal himself to the older duo and listing a handful of songs they could possibly choose from.

“Shouldn’t you have a singer if you want a performing band?” Allen finally spoke up after keeping shut for a while.

“Nah, sounds like a hassle.” Taeyoung waved off his idea. He’s not gonna lie, this whole performing thing was literally thought on a whim so he didn’t have any chance to ask around for a vocalist but he was never admitting that.

“Minhee would’ve said yes.” The older reached for one of the desserts and bit a small part of it. He was full, but his taste buds were curious.

“You know Minhee?” Jungmo chattered in unwelcomed. Allen glanced at him, amusement playing on his features. “You don’t?” He replied, voice coated with nothing but sarcasm. Jungmo clicked his tongue and mumbled under his breath.

“Damn, snarky much.” It came out more of a statement than an interrogation. He got ignored.

“Minhee said he didn’t want to and that’s completely valid.” Taeyoung explained. 

“Oh, yeah? What if I say no?” Jungmo chaffed. The freshman pouted in his direction, holding his hands together in a pleading manner, bowing his head. When it didn’t work, Taeyoung resorted to force agreement by convincing Jungmo about the additional points they would get in class. Allen observed the two as they messed around.

It died down a few minutes later. He waited for them to collect themselves again before speaking.

“Any thoughts on what song?” He asked. “If you’re aiming for a three-man band then I’d suggest Day6’s You Were Beautiful among your choices.” Jungmo snapped his fingers excitedly upon hearing Allen’s words.

“I agree. You Were Beautiful sounds like a good choice.” He acknowledged. Taeyoung echoed his words. 

“Then it’s settled just like that. We perform that song. When would you guys want to start practice?” The mastermind of the incredulous meet up asked his pair of semi-reluctant cohorts.

“Classes are on hold starting next Wednesday right? We can meet up by then.” Allen said. Taeyoung’s excitement felt like bursting out of his chest. 

“Hey, hold on.” Jungmo’s voice caught the two off-guard. They looked at him in anticipation. The youngest egged him to continue.“Since we’re talking about performing, do you guys know how to sing?” Jungmo’s words danced with harmless vigor. Allen felt his hands tingle, having the massive urge to strangle the speaker.

“Of course.” Allen was pretty confident with his singing voice. He may not be as good as the university’s wine-like choir members but he knew he could sing a tune or two.

“I doubt it.” Jungmo crossed his arms, challenging the older. Poor Taeyoung, he’s stuck in the middle of his two seniors’ petty bantering.

“Are you trying to provoke me?” Allen sat up straight and got mirrored by the man in front of him. Jungmo smugged.

“No…” He dragged the vowel. _He was._

On the sidelines, Taeyoung stayed quiet, as if in deep thought. The two barely noticed until he started to speak.

“I have an idea! Let’s have a mock audition.” He clasped his hand together. Jungmo sensed it as a subconscious habit. Allen felt like getting whiplash from quickly turning his head towards trouble at an unfortunate number of times that day. 

Jungmo’s eyes widened a bit later, bewildered at the late realization of the younger’s words. He was only trying to mess with Allen but why did he feel like he made things harder for himself as well. “I’m sorry, what.” 

“A mock audition.” Taeyoung repeated. Jungmo bumped their foreheads together and flicked the younger’s for extra credit. Allen winced.

“We don’t need that, I was just playing.” Jungmo grabbed a treat and shoved it lightly to the drummer, urging him to eat it. The latter absentmindedly took it, still rubbing the stinging area. 

“But still, I really think we should.” 

“No.” Jungmo deadpanned. The oldest among the three just wanted to leave at that point.

“Yes.” Taeyoung pushed. The useless exchange of words went on for a while. The argument came to a halt when Allen cleared his throat. It was a really effective way to shut people up or get their attention, he planned on using it more in the future.

“Can you stop arguing with the kid? Just follow what he says,” Allen tried his best not to sound too stiff. He swore he was just trying to get through this whole thing without getting a headache but if they kept it up, he could definitely see himself walking out the same door he came in earlier.

Jungmo mocked Allen’s words, pushing the eldest to his limit of patience and earned himself a not so graceful kick on the legs. The tip of Allen’s dress shoes connected perfectly with his bone. The impact sent his nerves crying. Jungmo hissed, dropping his head on top of the table in agony. 

“My apologies, we’ll follow through that mock audition.” He maundered strainingly through the pain. Allen scoffed and Taeyoung just sat there, clearly entertained.

* * *

Wednesday rolled up the block rather quickly. It’s been a week since their meet up and the days after that forsaken gathering was all too much ‘Jungmo and Taeyoung involvement’ for Allen. He didn’t mind the two tagging along with him at random times but them being so bountiful in vocabulary was slowly becoming his villain origin story.

Allen dragged his weight on his way to school begrudgingly. Partially because of Serim refusing to drive him there when he clearly showed him the keyboard he was carrying on his back but mostly with the fact that someone he didn’t wanna see that early was approaching his bubble quicker than he had thought. He wanted to run but the instrument on his back hindered him sluggish. 

The annoying calls of the younger were enough to wake Allen up from his thoughts of wishing he wouldn’t be able to cross paths with Jungmo until an hour later at school. Slightly, just merely, Allen tried picking his pace up. If others didn’t know better, they’d assume he was trying to escape the devil.

“Are you purposely ignoring me?” Jungmo showed up beside him. He sighed. The devil had caught up. The older man gave him a glance and continued walking. Jungmo clucked his tongue loudly. 

“Since when did you walk to school?” Allen asked which perked Jungmo up. He expected to be ignored the whole way. He hummed. “My car broke down last night and Yunseong won't let me borrow his.” Jungmo grumbled remembering the conversation he had with his roommate earlier that morning. 

“Stupid guy probably uses his car to pick girls up.” Jungmo kicked a pebble out of his sight. Allen followed it with his eyes. The shorter straightened his posture, back aching at the strain. Jungmo took notice.

“How about you? I don’t think you’ve ever walked to school.” He asked, not bothering to help the latter. Not that Allen would let him anyway. 

“I walk to school most of the time. I just don’t leave this early.” Allen mumbled, not really in the mood to converse with Jungmo. The latter joining him for a morning walk uninvited was never part of his schedule. 

“‘That so.” Jungmo voiced, more to himself than to his companion. Allen didn’t bother replying. The two continued to school in silence—with Jungmo humming at some point when they rounded the corner 50 meters from the university.

“Can you really sing?” Jungmo suddenly asked out of nowhere, staring straight at Allen’s piercing glare. It was a random question the younger thought of in an attempt to kill the awkward silence floating around them.

“Save the questions for later. I prefer not hearing you talk.” That directly shut Jungmo up. Allen was one tough cookie to bite through. Just how would their group turn out exactly? The younger held his face in his hands.

Allen gave him a glance. Jungmo was so caught up in self-dread that he completely ignored his walking responsibilities which was why when Allen called out for his name, he reacted a millisecond too late and almost found himself free falling on the university’s steep asphalt entrance. 

The older caught his collar just in the nick of time. Jungmo’s breath hitched in his throat, soul on the verge of leaving his body. If Allen hadn’t gotten hold of him, his electric guitar would’ve been displayed in pieces.

“Can’t you pay attention.” Allen sighed and pulled him back up. Jungmo’s knees buckled at the thought of his instrument breaking. It may sound like he was overreacting but the guitar was pretty important to him.

“Thanks.” He mumbled genuinely. Allen gave him a pat and went ahead. “I’m going ahead. I don’t want the kid to think we’re friends. I mean, we’re not but you know what I mean.” Jungmo wasn’t sure the slight tug on Allen’s lips was real or not but it made him smile to himself as well. 

When the older was out of sight, Jungmo made his way to the music room as well. He didn’t know how Taeyoung managed to book the place all to themselves when the school nested over ten different bands. 

“Jungmo.” He was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard the familiar voice. Jungmo saw Minhee jogging hastily to catch up with his pace. When he did, the younger handed him a bottle of refrigerated coffee. The perfect breakfast for a sleep deprived student. He thanked the unexpected kindness and took a small sip from the drink.

The sweet aroma of caffeine invaded his sense of smell. It’s flavour coursing through his taste buds in a way he was joyful for. 

“You’re here early.” Minhee pointed out after a while. Jungmo realized that he actually hadn’t informed Minhee about it. He retold the ideal plan to the latter as they passed through the boisterous halls of elated youths.

“Oh, I remembered Taeyoung asking me about that. I said no.” Minhee said, pouting as he fiddled with a bottle’s unrelenting seal on the cap. Jungmo took it from his grasp and helped him out.

“So I’ve heard.” Minhee didn’t bother saying thanks when Jungmo fixed his problem. “If you said yes I wouldn’t be in this situation, by the way.” 

“What’s wrong with a little action on stage once in a while? Besides, you’re with that guy you’ve always talked to me about.” Minhee smirked. Jungmo nudged him away.

“Shut up, Minhee. If I remembered correctly that was roughly around nineteen-forgetten. And for the record, I only talked about how much of an ass he was.” The older‘s voice lowered with every word, afraid to be heard by others. Minhee laughed at the sight of his best friend looking vulnerable to his teases.

“Why are you following me?” Jungmo stopped in his tracks, Minhee just slightly ahead of him. The younger shrugged. Jungmo observed him. He didn’t have any baggage on him so he assumed Minhee had been in school way earlier than him and was just strolling around.

“No idea,” Jungmo couldn’t believe him. Minhee rolled his eyes. “Obviously because I saw you. Who wouldn’t follow their best friend?” Minhee’s reason made no sense. Especially when he’d always been the type to ignore Jungmo for days and only acknowledge the older when he was in a pickle.

“So I’m your best friend now?” Jungmo chided. He didn’t really mind though. That was one of the reasons why they’ve been friends for a long time.

“Unfortunately you have been for seven years.” Minhee sighed, mischief in his tone. Jungmo held back an offended gasp. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re annoying but since I can tolerate you then that’s all that matters.” Minhee gave him a thumbs up. What he said was partially true but not to the extent of him finding Jungmo annoying. Well, sure the older did have those times where Minhee just wanted to stop speaking to him all together but if he didn’t then that wasn’t really the friendship they’ve gotten accustomed to. 

No matter how you’d put it. The both of them knew how important each other were in their own lives.

“Can’t you just go already.” Jungmo whined and rotated Minhee’s body in the other direction. “This isn’t even the way to your department, quit spacing out.” As if Minhee had just taken notice, he flung out a curse and barely said goodbye to Jungmo before retracing his steps from earlier. 

Jungmo felt an oncoming headache emerge. He was supposed to be the one causing it for someone, not the other way around. He took a big gulp of coffee and continued his journey. _God, please end this day already._

“I hope you know it’s only 8:30 in the morning.” Jungmo flinched at the voice. Did he say that out loud? More importantly, wasn’t Allen already in the music room?

“Taeyoung said you were taking too long and asked me to check up on you.” Allen stood beside him. “Was I really taking that long?” Jungmo rubbed the side of his cheeks. A silly habit he had every time he felt bashful. It didn’t go unnoticed. 

“I arrived there ten minutes ago and I didn’t even have that much of a head start from you.” Allen pointed out. Minhee really took his time well with stalling Jungmo. “Sorry, I talked to a friend.” He apologized. Jungmo didn’t even know why he was apologizing in the first place.

“I don’t see a reason to apologize,” The older of the two gave a low chuckle and stopped himself when he realized it. “Anyway, we should make it quick. We’re only scheduled until 12PM.” 

“Right.” 

The atmosphere between the two was rigid, awkward in kinder words. Jungmo was pretty much thankful for their loud surroundings. He gave Allen a glance. The older had his hands behind his head, his eyes fixated on the view upfront. His fashion sense was lame, Jungmo thought. 

“So you’re friends with Minhee?” He was rather surprised when Allen struck up a conversation first. He didn’t look at Jungmo. The latter nodded.

“Since high school. We were in different schools though since you know, both of us were classmates and there wasn’t really a guy named Kang Minhee from the lower grades.” Jungmo babbled. Allen bit back a laugh that threatened to escape his throat. Why was he scared of laughing.

“I know. You act like I had no idea what was going on back in high school.” They stopped at the entrance of the sound-proof room. From the inside, the two could faintly hear the sound of sticks hitting percussion.

“Well, you seem like the kind to not really vibe with people you’re not close with.” Jungmo said. Allen opened the door and they greeted Taeyoung with an echo of good mornings. 

“I think that’s a given for everyone.” Allen bee-lined to where his keyboard was and grabbed something from his bag. He tossed some packed sandwiches towards the two who barely had time to register the plastic aiming right at their faces. 

“You’re right; I’ll shut up now.” Jungmo sighed. He was embarrassing himself at this point. Befriending the older was hard, especially when Jungmo had no idea what was going on inside his head. 

He couldn’t figure out why his conscience was forcing him to make friends with someone who clearly expressed slight indifference towards him but he knew he wasn’t going to back out now, no matter how frustrating it’d become for him in the coming days.

Allen never showed interest in wanting to make friends with Jungmo back in high school. Everyday, they would argue about the younger’s instrument and how it “distracted” the learning vibes of the class. Jungmo thought it was stupid, up until now he still did. 

One time he got sick of Allen picking on him that he threatened to clock him with his guitar. It ended in a blood-less fist fight between the two of them. Maybe that’s why they weren’t in the best of terms now.

In Jungmo’s defense, that happened a few years ago. They should already be mature enough not to let those old misunderstandings resurface and be the cause of a downfall, right?

Who was he kidding, he literally dwelled on the situation up until the end of his first year in college. He figured why Minhee kept teasing him about it.

With that said, Jungmo wondered if his inner self was into masochism. Thinking about it, why was he so keen on wanting to be friends with the same person he had bad blood in high school?

He stared at the sandwich in hand. This was Jungmo’s second free meal of the day. The sudden acts of kindness he was receiving worried him. Was the world ending? Were they plotting against him and the free things were for cover ups? 

“How long are you gonna stand there and stare at it?” Allen called him out the second time that morning. Jungmo removed the bag from his back and brought out his guitar. He giggled to himself remembering that it was the same guitar from high school. It had been through quite a lot. 

Allen must’ve noticed as well since an amused look played on his face. Jungmo placed it on the stand and walked to where Taeyoung was now sitting by the wall. The oldest stayed where he was.

“Isn’t that the guitar back in high school.” Taeyoung and Jungmo looked up at Allen in surprise. 

“You remember?” Jungmo asked.

“I almost got hit by that in the face. How could I forget?” Allen gave a chuckle, remembering the unforgettable scene that took place. 

“I’m lost.” Taeyoung announced. He was lightly munching on the tuna sandwich, savoring the taste. Jungmo offered to retell.

“So there was a time where I got tired of all his blabbering that I threatened to hit him with the guitar.” Jungmo kept it short but Taeyoung still laughed. 

“You two sure have quite a history together. It’s such a coincidence for the both of you to meet again.” The drummer grinned. Allen let out a scoff, but there was no malice whatsoever. Jungmo stayed quiet and stuffed his mouth with bread to avoid speaking.

“Well, if we’re done with the flashbacks should we start with practice?” Allen warmed up his fingers with a few melodic press of the keyboard keys. Taeyoung jumped up from his place and wiggled his index finger.

“Nope. Mock audition first.” He smiled. 

_Oh yeah._ Allen thought.

He offered to go first saying that it would be quicker for him to finish that way. There were no objections from the younger two. Jungmo and Taeyoung stayed in their places by the walls as they watched Allen press a few modes on his keyboard.

His fingers danced weakly on the lower end of the board. A heavy, although soft, melancholic tune slowly emerged from the bundles of black and white. This was the first time Jungmo heard it. He’d know if something was a cover or not.

_Is this an original piece?_

He slipped a glance towards the latter’s features. The guitarist’s eyes widened in the slightest when he had realized. Allen’s eyes were closed. A peaceful look, that’s what displayed over his face. There were no signs of creases. Jungmo wondered how a tantalizing work could give such peace to a person. Was it his way of concentrating?

No, that didn’t sound right. The concentration on his face was never there to begin with. It was all on his fingers. The fingers that moved out of memory, pressing each single key without hesitance. 

Jungmo didn’t notice that he was actually holding his breath throughout the piece. The sound of Taeyoung’s clapping made him inhale sharply. _He’s actually really good._

“So, how’s that?” Allen stretched his arms up in the air, back still aching from the walk to school earlier but he definitely felt better, especially when he saw the bright smile of their youngest member. 

“That was so cool!” Taeyoung exclaimed, barely containing his heartfelt adoration for Allen’s little performance. Allen thanked him. He faced Jungmo, expecting a snark-filled sentence incoming. 

“Not bad.” Jungmo mused. A small smile played on Allen’s lips. He left the keyboard and walked to their spots. The older one filled-in the empty area by Taeyoung’s right. 

“Well, why don’t you go next?” He peeked over the drummer’s towering figure even though they were seated. Jungmo stood up confidently, which he regretted right after since the sudden rise in altitude messed with his blood flow and made him stumble in the slightest. 

“Stupid.” Allen mumbled under his breath, getting muted by Taeyoung’s loud worrying. Jungmo assured the kid that he was fine and waited for his ears to stop ringing. When he was sure he could walk in a straight line again, Jungmo grabbed his guitar and slung the strap over his head. 

“I’ll play an original piece too.” He stated, smiling deftly to his dual audience. Taeyoung raised both his thumbs up and cheered him on. 

Jungmo attached the amplifier and tested it out with a few strums. Hums escaped his lips, finding the perfect rhythm to work with. With the amp’s volume nearing full, the guitarist’s next series of plucking resonated around the medium-sized room. Melodic waves crashed against one another inside Allen and Taeyoung’s ears. 

It was loud, but it sounded flawless. As if one volume lower would cause the bubbles of energy to fizz out and evaporate. Jungmo’s aura had confidence written in bold all over it. Perhaps he wasn’t all talk after all. Allen knew how good of a player Jungmo was back then but his current level of skill right now was so much better. 

Not that he’d admit it out loud, though. 

Jungmo finished it up with a lingering buzz. He let out a sigh of relief. Finally, it was over. Taeyoung clapped his hands, his mouth sporting a splitting grin. The kid was too easy to amuse. 

“Well? _How’s that._ ” Jungmo said, copying Allen’s words from earlier. Allen scoffed seeing how Jungmo was looking too smug in front of him. He cleared his throat and shrugged. 

“Come on, give me a better reaction.” Jungmo frowned. The oldest stood from his place and headed towards the door. 

“Decent enough.” Allen smirked. He halted just in front of the door and Taeyoung and Jungmo watched him curiously. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The guitarist asked, annoyed. Why was he acting like he was better than him? _He’s so annoying I’m never making friends with him._

“Well, decent enough to have these two eavesdropping on you.” Allen turned the knob and slightly opened the door. Behind it, two people were caught red-handed. 

_Oh._

In front of Allen, there stood Wonjin and Minhee, failing in an attempt to stay unnoticed. Jungmo sighed heavily. 

_Idiots. They’re everywhere._

* * *

“Why were you two even listening back there? And Minhee, why would you bring Wonjin with you?” Jungmo grieved at how his two friends semi-ruined their first band meeting. 

Practice ended about two hours ago and while Taeyoung and Allen excused themselves to go somewhere else, Jungmo had to stay behind and watch the school’s choir sing their hearts out.

Rather than stare into the air, he quietly familiarized himself with the chords of their song. Jungmo was pretty much a genius, he could memorize musical chords quite easily and apparently, the same goes with his two other members. 

Their only challenge would be harmonizing since, afterall, this was their first time playing together. He did hear something about Taeyoung and Allen playing together before and him and Taeyoung also did once so it was most probably him and Allen who needed work the most. 

“Please don’t assume that I’m interested in you, Wonjin dragged me back.” Minhee sat on the chair beside him. Jungmo pushed him away, he kicked the older’s chair slightly in retaliation. 

“Sorry for wanting to support a friend.” Wonjin rolled his eyes. Their practice ended just now so their throats were probably sore from all the singing. 

Honestly, Jungmo was surprised that Wonjin didn’t join the dance group for this year. He’d been in it since his freshmen days so for him to suddenly pull out of the group was a shock for everyone. 

Wonjin reasoned that he wanted to explore more of his capabilities and everyone eventually respected his decision. 

“So, tell me about this crush of yours Minhee told me.” Wonjin teased. Minhee chuckled beside Jungmo. He glared at the younger.

“I don’t have a crush, you’re so annoying.” He stood from his seat and returned his guitar in its case. The other two took this as a sign that they were to leave so they thanked the members of their group and excused themselves. 

Jungmo walked a step faster than the other two to avoid unnecessary questions. Minhee and Wonjin found it amusing. They matched their pace with the oldest who had no choice but to stop trying in the end.

“Minhee said you’ve been trying to make friends with him for a week already. I can’t believe your charms don’t work on him.” Wonjin earned a slap on the shoulders. 

“Stop ruining my name,” Minhee got defensive all of a sudden. To Jungmo, “I swear he’s lying.” 

Jungmo blocked out all of the sounds coming from behind him. They’re insane if they thought that Jungmo was having a crush. That’s absurd. Not because he wanted to make friends with Allen meant that he had a crush. At times like these, he definitely acknowledged himself as the oldest between the three of them.

“Look, just because I wanna make friends doesn’t mean I like him.” Jungmo finally intervened between Wonjin and Minhee’s useless arguing. Minhee gave him a look.

“No, because, you never try to make friends.” The tall boy pointed out. Wonjin laughed beside him, holding onto the latter’s shoulder for support. Jungmo’s cheeks turned pink.

“How can you say that?! I’m not friendless.” They’ve reached the entrance at that point. Jungmo felt thankful at the thought of Minhee and Wonjin living opposite of him.

“You say that while being stuck with us for years.” Wonjin said. The guitarist heard the other one agree. 

“I’m gonna sue you for bullying.” Jungmo baselessly threatened. He shooed the two away. Everytime he was with them, he felt like his mental stability deteriorated. Being the only thinker in your group of friends wasn’t the best thing. He watched with a sigh as their figures moved further away from him.

“Hyung,” Minhee turned to look at him over his shoulder. His eyebrows raised. “Look behind you.” Hearing his statement, Wonjin and Jungmo’s heads turned into the direction where Minhee told them to. 

They saw Allen waiting by the corner of the gates. Wonjin laughed and said something along the lines of, “Speak of the devil,” before waving goodbye permanently. 

Jungmo felt nervous all of a sudden. He knew it was just his friends’ stupid teasing getting to him so he threw it away. He casually walked to where the other was. 

“I thought you went home already.” Allen was startled, only to relax when he realized it was Jungmo. The air was humid and it annoyed him how his clothes stuck onto his skin so having his concentration disturbed put him on the edge.

“Practiced on my own for a bit since I can’t do it back in my apartment.” He stated cooly. Jungmo hummed. He sat himself on the benches.

“You’re waiting for the bus too?” He checked his phone, it was a quarter to three; no wonder the heat was blazing hot and humid. Allen shook his head.

“Nah, just waiting for someone to pick me up.” Jungmo pouted to himself. Allen’s replies were always so short and minimal. He was hoping for a small chat but it seemed like the older one wasn't interested. 

The bus showed up moments later. He got up and bid goodbye to the shorter. Allen gave him a little wave. Jungmo entered the vehicle and found his spot. Sighing, he wondered who was Allen going to meet. 

“It’s not like it’s my business anyway.” He said to himself and clicked his tongue. Jungmo leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes. He’s right, he shouldn’t care about things like that. They’re not even close.

* * *

Allen was sprawled on their couch, watching the TV out of boredom. He left his keyboard back at school since he really couldn’t bring it back and forth everyday. He’d just take it home once the festival ended. 

Practice ended on a weird note today and he had no choice but to go home. On top of that, he was alone in their house, with Serim having work as usual. Allen felt bad for his friend. He’d probably be like him once he graduated too. Afterall, working according to your profession wasn’t really guaranteed right off the bat. 

Serim took a five-year course in Psychology. Although the same age, Serim was one year ahead of Allen, finishing high school at the age of 17 much like Jungmo. So when Allen entered college, Serim was already a sophomore. That didn’t stop them from being friends though. 

After graduation, the older went on mumbling about taking a gap year in order to collect money for his continuation by the succeeding year. Somehow, it was working out pretty well and Allen couldn’t be more proud of him. 

“Damn, can’t just lay here and do nothing. I should’ve just stayed back in school and kept practicing.” He sighed to himself. Surfing the channels was boring him to death. Allen checked the time. Just a few more minutes before 7PM. 

“Guess I’ll just cook something for me and Serim to eat.” He sat up, turned the TV off, and entered the kitchen. The dark-haired male rummaged through their fridge, eyebrows furrowing with every moment passing. 

“Where the hell did all the food go?” Angry hands messed with disheveled hair. Didn’t they just go grocery shopping a week ago? Technically, it was Serim but they should have at least a few more goods to last the next two days.

“Don’t tell me I’m going out to buy some.” Allen whined in distress, punching the air out of frustration. He huffed. “Whatever, I’ll buy what I want then.” 

He changed into something bearable for outside clothing, grabbed his jacket, his wallet, his spare house keys, and left the place with a scowl. 

Allen hated walking out in the cold. The weather was acting up, one minute it’d be bat-shit hot and the next moment you’d want to put ten layers of fabric over yourself. Global warming was man’s mortal enemy. Well, Allen hoped it was mortal because it wouldn't be good to have this forever. Plus, it was annoying as hell.

He arrived at the supermarket just around 7:18PM. Even at this hour, people were still flooding the place. He needed to be practical about what he should buy since, he had no ride back home. Allen grumbled, taking a push cart with him as he went to the meat section.

The line was too long, Allen’s patience thinned. As he had no choice, the male lined up along with a handful of people. He thought of the other things he should buy. Snacks were out of the question, the cabinets were full of them. Honestly, he wouldn’t have minded eating a cup of ramen for dinner but he wanted to make something homemade for Serim tonight.

_People get sick of too much instant food._

Allen rested his cheek on his palm. He surveyed the trays of presumably fresh meat and asked the bagger to give him three packs of beef, two porks, and a small bag of drumsticks. Those alone threatened to tear a hole into Allen’s wallet but he didn’t mind. 

Skillfully avoiding collision with other buyers, he managed to reach the vegetable section. Allen grabbed some main ingredients and closed his eyes from the temptations of side dishes. Getting everything he needed, the man rushed to the check out. 

He patiently waited for his turn, busying himself by watching the sliding doors open and close. At that moment, his gaze caught a glimpse of someone he was familiar with. Allen’s hair stood up and he immediately cowered behind his jacket. 

_Not again._ Why did they keep bumping into each other?

Jungmo entered the place looking all cozied up. He was wrapped in thick layers of clothing. Not that Allen was paying attention but he noticed the damp jacket that resided on the latter’s left hand. 

Allen’s inner peace crumbled. It was raining. Just how in the world was he going to go back home now? He checked out his items with a scowl. Not only was the bill too much, the sky was being too abundant as well. If he knew better, he would’ve stayed at home and settled with noodles.

Allen dragged his shoes, mumbling curses towards the dark heavens. He exited the sliding door and sighed. The rain was worse than he thought. Allen had to sit this one out for another ten minutes. If it didn’t falter, then he had no choice but to call a cab. 

He sat on one of the benches and checked his phone. He opted to ask Serim to pick him up but his roommate couldn’t get out of work until 10PM. Much to his luck. He’d blame everything on Serim later. 

Allen watched as people came and went from the supermarket, each one heaving a sigh everytime they escaped or were about to face the rain. The next person made him sit up straight. _Crap I forgot he was still here._

The older stared at the parking lot, pulling his hood back up and scooting to the farthest edge of the bench. He had no idea why he was hiding in the first place but he figured that he just didn’t want to speak with the other for now. 

Allen was no complainer but the amount of times he and Jungmo crossed paths from the last two days alone was too much for him. He felt like those were already equivalent to a week’s worth of interaction but then with the practices going on, he’d have to bear with it. 

“Man, it’s pouring even more.” Allen accidentally turned his head on the voice. Jungmo caught his stare. _Ah, crap._

“Oh, hyung.” The younger was baffled, totally not expecting to see him. Jungmo suddenly remembered what happened earlier. He felt like passing out. 

He and Allen got into an argument about the song’s arrangement after familiarizing themselves with the chords and Taeyoung was forced to break them off. The younger told them that he’d figure it out on his own so the two wouldn’t be bothered about it. 

In the end, they pushed the job to the youngest. Jungmo had to apologize to him tomorrow. 

“Hey, didn’t know you were here.” Allen cleared his throat. He was practically lying through his teeth. Although Jungmo didn’t seem to notice. 

“Yeah, just bought some things.” Jungmo raised up a plastic bag. The older nodded. The awkward air was killing him. Allen would rather walk through the rain at this point. He stood up and mentally prepared himself. 

“Someone’s picking you up again?” Jungmo asked. _Again?_ Did he mean Serim? 

Allen waved his hand. “Nah, I walked.” But with this rain going on, he’d be surprised if he reached their home safe from a cold. He wouldn’t risk it. 

“I see, wanna hitch?” Jungmo offered on a whim. Allen stared at him. 

“Not necessary.” He sighed. “I can just call a cab or something.” Allen pulled his phone out. 

“Think of it as an apology for earlier.” Jungmo scratched his cheek. Allen was about to refuse once more but Jungmo beat him to it. 

“I’m not asking, I insist.” He smiled. 

That was how Allen found himself sitting inside the passenger seat of a small sedan with Jungmo. Allen was embarrassed as he was with the situation but having Jungmo drive him home hurted his ego even more. The tranquility of the vehicle made him sick, he had to say something at least.

“This is your car?” If he remembered correctly, Jungmo mentioned his ride being immobile a few days ago. The younger shook his head.

“Nope, my friend’s. He had no choice but to lend it to me since I had to buy his meds. The guy’s sick from partying too much, he’s a lost cause.” Jungmo sighed. 

“I see.” Allen replied. Any more then he’d have said something weird. The car turned quiet again. Only the hard drumming of water against metal from above filled the void of soundless space. 

“Um,” Jungmo started. Allen waited for him to continue. “Well, I don’t know. Sorry for earlier I guess. I didn’t mean to shout at you like that.” Allen stayed silent. Jungmo was nerved.

“You’re weird.” Allen frowned. Jungmo’s head snapped to his direction. “What did you say?!” He was the one apologizing already but Allen still had the strength to make fun of him. 

“Why are you apologizing? It’s normal to argue during practice anyway.” Allen voiced. Jungmo’s shoulders relaxed. He didn’t even notice how tense they were when he said those words earlier.

“Whatever, I just wanted to apologize in case you felt bad or something.” Jungmo stopped the car in front of Allen’s place. He handed him a spare umbrella Yunseong always kept in the car. 

“Oh don’t worry, I really don’t.” Jungmo cussed him out. Allen laughed.

“Thanks for the ride. I’ll give your umbrella back tomorrow.” He opened the door and thanked Jungmo before walking away.

“Can’t fucking stand that man.” Jungmo huffed. He stepped on the gas when Allen was out of sight. Though his words weren’t the best, the smile on his lips dug in between the lines.

* * *

“You guys made up?” Taeyoung stood in front of the music room’s doorway. He rushed to school on foot after sleeping through three of his alarms. He stayed up arranging the song last night. 

He expected an empty room, considering the fight yesterday but seeing Allen and Jungmo have small chat by the instruments they already set up, Taeyoung just had to stare. 

Jungmo looked to his direction, mouth quickly morphing into a smile. He greeted them a good morning, still panting. The older two gave him time to recover his breath. 

“Sorry for being late, I finished the arrangement.” Taeyoung grabbed a notebook from his bag and reached it to Allen. Jungmo looked at him in awe. The guitarist walked to his side and gave him a hug. Taeyoung struggled free.

“I’m—,” 

“We.”

“We’re so sorry for putting this task on you.” Jungmo felt really bad. Taeyoung chuckled. He looked at Allen for help who simply shrugged and went back to reading the arrangement he managed to wing the night before.

“It’s fine. After all, I was the one who pushed you guys into this mess.” Taeyoung scratched his head. Jungmo scoffed. “No way! We agreed so of course we should help you.”

“And besides,” Allen passed the book to Jungmo. “I don’t think we could live with the thought of a freshman leading us like this.” He smiled. Taeyoung rolled his eyes, smiling. 

“Then you have to promise me.” Taeyoung crossed his arms on his chest. The two anticipated. “No more fights, please. If you guys keep arguing then we’re definitely going nowhere.” 

Allen sighed. “Can’t believe I’m being lectured by a kid.” Taeyoung shouted, “Hey!” Everyone laughed. 

“You two need to get closer to each other.” The drummer pointed out. Jungmo’s lips pouted as he scowled. He didn’t mind but knowing Allen, he could never understand what was going on inside his thoughts. It was really hard to get along with him. 

Jungmo opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Allen. He stared at him, studying his eyes. Jungmo pursed his lips. They told him to shut up. 

“It couldn’t be helped then. Band members need to have a good relationship with each other, right Youngtae?” 

Taeyoung nodded, hiding the notebook back in his bag and replaced it with three other copies, giving Jungmo and Allen one each. He grabbed his sticks and made his way to the borrowed percussion. Jungmo stayed quiet, slinging the guitar strap over his head. Allen fixed the sheet on his keyboard’s holder. 

Taeyoung’s new arrangement for the song was marvelous. He completely captured the essence of all three instruments. Rearranging an already well arranged song wasn’t as easy as it looked yet to think that he managed to come up with something like this overnight, he was no doubt a genius.

“I didn’t really do much, just tweaked a few notes here and there with our own sounds in mind so I hope we can make it sound like how we want it instead of how it’s supposed to be.” Taeyoung shared. Allen was shocked. _He even had those considered?_

“My dad once told me that covers don’t necessarily have to sound like the original, they’re called covers for a reason.” He played with the cymbals, embarrassed from all the things he was saying. Jungmo and Allen laughed. 

“For someone as young as you, you sure have a lot of wisdom going on there.” Jungmo said in a teasing tone. Taeyoung covered his face with his sweater paws. “Shut up, hyung!” 

He cleared his throat, ears still red. “Let’s just do this already and see how it sounds.” The drummer huffed. He hit his sticks together and counted down. He had so much potential in music. Allen and Jungmo thought.

Taeyoung led them with the first soft beat, giving Jungmo time to enter. Allen came in after the next count. Their sounds slowly merged together. It was a good start.

Only at the start. 

The moment it was Jungmo’s turn to sing, everything was a mess. Jungmo accidentally missed a chord, Taeyoung stepped on the snare twice which shook Allen’s keys. The three of them laughed. 

They had a long way to go.

* * *

“We should practice on our timing. That’s really important. No point in sounding good when it doesn’t even come together smoothly.” Allen sighed, running his hands through his hair. 

It’s been an hour and the only thing they managed to overcome was the first two verses of the song. The uneven clashes of melody made their heads spin in agitation. 

“I don’t know if you guys hear it but the part after we shift from the second verse to the chorus, one of the notes seems to end up making the melody flat. Maybe that’s why we’re stuck.” Jungmo pointed out. He had good ears. 

“Now that you’ve said it… Allen-hyung can you try playing that part with Jungmo-hyung?” Taeyoung tapped his fingers on his chin. Allen nodded and looked at Jungmo for the signal. 

They played the part, Jungmo singing softly. So far it sounded okay. When the chorus was about to take over, they heard the unbelonging sound. Taeyoung winced. 

“Let’s just play the note one octave lower. It should be fixed that way.” Allen suggested. Jungmo and Taeyoung agreed. “Alright, let’s try it out.” 

They replayed from the start, they were at least glad that nothing was wrong with the entrance. They changed the key note as planned and to their joy, it sounded better and more fitting. The group didn’t stop, continuing further. Taeyoung guessed that the single note was the one that blocked their rhythm. With it gone, they reached just until the end of the first chorus.

They ran about it two more times before finally ending practice.

“We sounded like a mess.” Taeyoung laughed, stretching his back. Jungmo nodded, putting the guitar back in its case. “Never thought I’d struggle playing again.”

“That’s only normal, it’s been a while since you-- Ah…” Taeyoung bit his tongue as Jungmo gave him a look. He mumbled an apology. Allen wondered what that was about.

“It’s good enough considering this was the first time we all played it together at the same time.” He said. The other two made sounds of agreement. 

“Well, I’m going home.” Allen took his bag and headed for the door. Taeyoung grabbed his shirt just before he could exit. He stood there, asking with his eyes. “What?” He inquired.

“I was wondering if the hyungs could come with me to the music shop near the school.” Taeyoung looked at Jungmo and Allen. “I wanna buy new sticks but I don’t know which ones are good.” He smiled.

Allen rose a brow. “Nonsense. You’re the drummer here, you should probably know a lot about those things.” Taeyoung’s face fell. Jungmo sighed and glared at Allen, who was still oblivious. 

“He’s kidding, we’ll come with you. I was also planning to buy a new pick so what perfect timing.” Jungmo slung an arm around Taeyoung. The drummer asked if he was serious. Jungmo nodded. 

“Yup, very. Now, why don’t you wait for us by the entrance? I heard from Minhee earlier that Seongmin was having practice by the rooms there.” At the mention of the familiar name, Taeyoung’s body perked up. 

“Okay, dunno what you’re gonna do but don’t take too long, or else we’ll get stuck there for a while because of too many people.” Taeyoung left them alone.

“You’re so insensitive.” Jungmo turned his body towards Allen. On his face was a frown, he was upset. Allen rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t even say anything wrong.” He draped a temporary cover over his keyboard, stealing a quick glance at Taeyoung’s forgotten drumsticks. He took it in his hands, examined the wood and threw it at Jungmo’s direction. The latter caught it fast. He’d learn to quicken his reflexes due to Allen’s random manner of throwing things to catch without warning.

“Give the kid a break, he just wanted to hang out.” They closed the room and went for a walk. The hallways were quiet, probably because everyone was still busy with club practices in their own barracks. 

“Wasn’t that obvious?” Allen questioned. “I was clearly teasing him back there.” Jungmo looked at him weirdly. He can’t be serious.

“You can’t be serious.” Jungmo pushed him lightly so the opposite direction, avoiding the pile of mess the arts club left in the halls. “At least use an expression appropriate for the mood.” He nagged. Allen rolled his eyes, words coming in from one ear and leaving from another. 

“Oh, shut up already. Taeyoung won’t get all depressed just because I accidentally forgot to condition my face in making proper expressions. He’ll forget about it.” He waved him off and walked ahead. Jungmo released a sound of disbelief. _What is with this guy._

“You are so annoying.” Jungmo said once he managed to catch up to the older. Sounds of voices were now evident in the area. Allen laughed at his words. It rang in Jungmo’s ears.

“Yeah? Yet here you are, talking and walking beside me.” He smirked. Jungmo was caught off guard. He didn’t expect Allen to say something like that. Jungmo clicked his tongue, defeated.

They were nearing the entrance, the two could see Taeyoung chatting with some friends from the theatre club. 

“Hey, didn’t you say the theatre club practiced by the gates.” Allen glanced up at him and pointed at the group of people. Jungmo snickered, finding the action funny. 

“I lied. They’re just there to put up some flyers for their play on the school fest.” Jungmo swayed his hands back and forth over Allen’s head, laughing aloud. 

“If you won’t stop I’ll break your arm.” Allen threatened. Jungmo stopped and smiled, leveling his face with Allen. “I doubt you will.” 

Allen grabbed his arms and glared at him at point-blank. Their faces so close that it almost made Jungmo flinch. But no, he wasn’t going to back out that easily. The staring game lasted for a good five seconds but Jungmo felt it went on for about ten minutes. 

“Um… Are you two gonna kiss or something?” A voice broke off the two. Allen’s head snapped toward Taeyoung’s direction as he let go of Jungmo’s wrist. It didn’t really hurt, Allen wasn’t even putting pressure on his hold earlier. 

Allen sighed and flicked Taeyoung’s forehead before walking ahead completely. Jungmo cleared his throat awkwardly, patting Taeyoung’s back a bit too strong before pulling him along. 

“So, were you?”

“Shut up.”

* * *

The place was bustling with people. Allen never thought he’d see this many humans— around fifteen at least, inside a music store. It was as big as a classroom, every corner had something attached to it. Guitars were hung by the sides, rows of keyboards by the glass partition, speakers stacked in the middle, and a few aisle of CDs filled the small space.

“Maybe I should stay outside.” Allen told Taeyoung and Jungmo. They agreed to make it fast and left him alone with their bags. He sighed. Being with these two was tiring.

Allen checked his phone, it was already nearing 1:30PM. He was getting hungry. He texted Serim, asking if he could cook something up by the time he got home but the older told him he couldn’t come back just yet because he had a few of his friends over. Allen grumbled. If their food supply fluctuates by a ton then he’s blaming it all on Serim. 

Jungmo came out first after a while, eyes scanning for Allen. He made his way to where he was and smiled. Allen glared at him, still upset at what Jungmo did earlier. 

“Where’s Taeyoung?” He asked, eyes not really looking at Jungmo. 

“Paying, he’s coming out in a few.” Jungmo said. He cleared his throat. “Um, wanna come over my place later?”

Allen looked at him weirdly. Jungmo says the most appalling things without even trying. “Why?” They see Taeyoung exit the shop. Jungmo waved him over. 

“No reason, I figured we could practice more.” Jungmo refused to catch Allen’s questioning stare so he focused on Taeyoung’s figure. 

“Don’t you live with someone? They’d find it disturbing if we end up making too much noise and besides, don’t you rest?” Allen handed Taeyoung his bag. The younger thanked him.

“Not the apartment, as in my house, house.” 

“What are you guys talking about?” He wore the straps and placed his purchase inside his bag. 

“Wanna go to my house and practice for a bit?” Jungmo offered. Allen prayed that Taeyoung would say no so he could also say no and escape the chains that he called socializing. 

“I’d love to,” 

_Oh no._

“Although I can’t. I have a doctor’s appointment with my mom.”

_Thank you._

“But,” Taeyoung continued, Allen clenched his fist in anticipation. “Allen-hyung should go with you.” Allen’s head snapped to his direction.

“Why?” He said a bit too stressed. Taeyoung looked at him unaffected. Jungmo mumbled something under his breath.

“Because, you two should polish your sound together. I mean, it’s easy for me to go with each of your flow but I think you need to practice getting into each other’s more.” He smiled. Allen pursed his lips. Jungmo scratched his arm.

“You’re right.” Allen started. “But can’t we do it at school tomorrow instead?” He sighed. Jungmo was starting to regret voicing out his offer.

“Of course, that’s a given but Llen-hyung, don’t you think it’s a good opportunity to practice more? I know you’re both really good but this is the first time you guys are working together so you need to practice a lot.” Taeyoung poked his point. He was right. 

“Fine.” Allen’s shoulders slumped, defeated. He heard Jungmo chuckle beside him. He side-eyed the guy, asking what was funny through his gaze. The guitarist shook his head. 

Jungmo and Allen walked Taeyoung back to the bus stop, bidding him goodbye as they headed out to the other direction. Jungmo’s house was near the block so they walked all the way there. It was a quiet kind of walk. The kind where the two of them felt like they were standing beside one meter away from each other. 

Jungmo had no idea why he was nervous. Originally, he did want to have extra practice at home but that was with the thought of Taeyoung joining them. He didn’t expect to be left alone with Allen for the next couple of hours or so. 

It was comical, how he and Allen always ended up getting stuck with each other when the universe probably sensed the thick tension between the two of them all the time. Jungmo didn’t know if it was the fate of the blessed or the sufferings of the damned. 

“... anyway?” Jungmo didn’t hear what Allen was saying, too busy with his thoughts. He apologized, asking to repeat it. Allen sighed, he was doing it a lot. Just how tired was he with Jungmo? The thought kinda hurt.

“I was asking why you’re staying in an apartment when your house is nearby.” Allen repeated. Jungmo hummed. 

“Wanted to try being independent through my college life. Being at home is suffocating somehow. Not the bad kind or anything, I just wanted to feel free after living there for so long.” Jungmo talked, a bit too much but he didn’t notice. Allen listened to him quietly. 

“Everyone is really nice but sometimes I feel like they’re too protective of me or something. It kept going until I hit high school. Imagine how caged in I was.” He sighed, thinking back to his past. 

“I stayed there for the majority of my second year in college until they hit a nerve in me. I insisted on living by myself and since they can’t really forbid me after how long I’ve been doing so good in school, they let me go.” Jungmo smiled sadly. Allen wondered if he asked at the wrong time.

“I still visit from time to time and I’m pretty thankful that nothing’s changed between me and them.” They stopped in front of a small double-door gate.

“We’re here. Sorry, didn’t notice I was talking too much. I made you bored.” Jungmo scratched the back of his nape, ringing the doorbell. Allen shook his head.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind. It probably helped you in some way, letting it out for someone to listen, y’know.” The door opened. Jungmo thanked the guard, and Allen greeted him on a good afternoon. 

“You’re right,” Jungmo chuckled. Allen looked around the place. The place was huge. Bigger than your average house. 

“Thank you, Allen.” Allen paused, bringing his gaze back to Jungmo. Allen felt his ears turn red. He sounded too genuine that it took him by surprise. 

“Sure, what friends are for.” He looked away, rubbing his nose. Jungmo’s eyes widened. He laughed heartily.

“What’s so funny?” Allen snapped, clearly embarrassed after admitting he considered Jungmo as his friend. The younger shook his head, telling him to walk faster.

“Nothing, I’m just happy.” He opened the door and Allen followed him from behind. Jungmo peeked his head in every room before returning back to where Allen was. 

“Looks like they’re out. Let’s go to the music room.” Jungmo led Allen by the hand. 

“Why would they leave the house open when they’re not home? Do you guys wish for a robbery to happen?” Allen asked, thinking about how casual Jungmo was about it. 

“Not really a problem. The guard is a good guy, he knows martial arts too.” Jungmo smiled. Allen gaped at him perplexed. This was crazy.

“You’re crazy.” He finally said. They walked up the stairs, mazing through the second level. Allen was sure he counted at least four doors already. Jungmo was living pretty well.

“It’s called trust. Don’t you have that?” Jungmo let go of his hand and opened a door. He ushered the older to come in. Allen clicked his tongue, kneeing the back of Jungmo’s knees. He laughed out loud when the younger’s posture buckled. Jungmo glared at him and pushed him away harmlessly. 

“Well, if I didn’t then I wouldn’t have come with you here.” Allen said, looking at the few covered instruments. Jungmo huffed. Allen was always saying these kinds of things but somehow, it warmed Jungmo up. He stood up straight, fixing his collar.

“Let’s eat first, I’m starving.” Jungmo left the room without waiting for Allen which forced the older to jog after him. 

* * *

“This is boring.” Allen messed with the keyboard keys such that it created an unharmonical sound. Jungmo winced and laid his guitar. They’ve been practicing for almost a while now that Allen was starting to get sick of the song.

“Then go home.” Jungmo slumped forward, propping his elbows on his knees and rested his cheeks on his throbbing fingertips. “Do you want me to take you back or something?” He teased.

Allen rolled his eyes, checking his phone. No messages from Serim, he can’t come back yet. “Can’t. Roommate has people over and I don’t wanna bother.”

“So you’re okay with bothering me?”

“I’ll have you know that you were the one that invited me here. And I don’t even remember where we are, so of course you’re going back with me whether I like it or not.” Allen swiped off dust from the keyboard, coughing a bit in the process. 

The room went quiet. Only the unclean air condition roamed the close space. Allen swore he could see the dirt dancing in the air. He thought about something for a while. 

Jungmo made his way to the drum set, grabbing the sticks that looked undisturbed for over a year. He sat on the chair and started tapping the stick lightly on the cymbals.

“What other instruments do you know how to play?” Allen said after a while. Jungmo listed a few instruments. “So you can’t play the keyboard?” 

Jungmo shook his head. “I didn’t have time to learn it but I’m quite familiar with the keys.” He walked over to where Allen was and nudged him over. The older stared at him confused.

“Scoot, I wanna sit.” Jungmo squeezed himself beside Allen on the small chair. He heard Allen protest but only laughed. 

“Ever heard of personal space?” The older sassed, ready to stand up and give the whole seat to Jungmo only to be pulled back down. Allen sighed.

“I’ll show you how far I managed.” Jungmo stretched his fingers and Allen just had to get intrigued. He wondered if Jungmo was bluffing and could actually play in reality. Allen crossed his arms to widen Jungmo’s space. He expected a good performance. 

At least, until Jungmo started playing a painfully familiar starter tune. Allen stifled in his laughter as the last key was two steps lower than intended. Jungmo found joy in his own mistake and began laughing. He had just played one of the most basic pieces for beginners.

The classic Mary had a Little Lamb. 

“That wasn’t bad.” Allen finally found his voice after a while. Really, it wasn’t. He just found Jungmo playing the song rather cutesy and out of his usual character. 

“Right, I’d rather not hear that from you.” Jungmo had also regained his composure and tried to level his breathing. This was the first time where they acted like normal friends. Jungmo smiled to himself.

Allen noticed and decided to tease him for it. Soon enough, laughter and thoughts shifted from the music room to the living room. They got tired of practice and called it a day. Jungmo’s family was still out and Allen was still rejected from his own home so they utilized the time by hanging out.

The idea of practicing was eventually buried down the hatch as the two spent the remaining hours of Allen’s stay as an excuse to talk about anything that came into mind.

Everything was still the usual. Jungmo saying things that spited Allen, Allen baselessly threatening Jungmo. But compared to the previous exchanges they had, they seemed to be more of what you call, close friends.

Without realizing, Allen had slowly opened up to Jungmo such as Jungmo also had with Allen.


	2. i've liked him for quite some time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungmo starts to realize that the lingering stares hold deeper meaning than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for my once a month update lmao i swear the next chap will be the last one

Jungmo was sprawled half-asleep on the couch. The time was just a stretch from 10 in the morning. Only a week left before their fateful day. They’ve perfected the song for most parts. Him and Allen also became closer.

Jungmo, with all his clothed being displayed unwittingly, earned a nudge on his shoulders that was followed with what seemed to be a sigh. He raised his head up, frowning at the culprit for their disturbance. 

“Can you stop hogging the couch?” Jungmo was forcibly made to sit up, a mug of coffee placed perfectly in his hand. Too dazed from only waking up, he mumbled a thanks to his roommate. Yunseong rested himself beside Jungmo.

“You’re not having practice today?” He asked, turning the TV on. Jungmo gave a low grunt. It was on days like these that neither of them take the initiative to make breakfast. So in their best agreement, they settle for coffee instead. If Yunseong was right, they’d end up having lunch outside.

“Y’know, you never tell me about your members and practice.” Yunseong said, hoping to end his one-sided conversing. Jungmo looked at him lazily, blowing steam off his cup. 

“What are you, my boyfriend on something?” Jungmo smiled in a teasing smug. His roommate sighed, clicked his tongue, and rolled his eyes in that specific order. For someone barely awake, Jungmo had a special way of pissing people off with his comments.

“Yeah, right. Whatever, just don’t go home all tired and sickly because of overworking yourself. I don’t want to take care of you.” Yunseong surfed the channels, looking for a good show. He felt Jungmo sit up properly.

“Excuse me? I always take care of you when you come home all drunk and feverish from your parties.” Jungmo set his cup down on the table, it’s base colliding with the wood gave a small sound. 

“Exactly my point. Don’t come home all sick just like me. You’re supposed to be the more reliable person between the two of us so if you get sick then it won’t be good for you.” Yunseong gave Jungmo a small glance before looking away with a cough.

Jungmo crossed his arms and smiled. “I’ll take that as you worrying for me.” He said. Yunseong blew a huff but stayed shut. 

“Alright, I’ll tell you about my members.” Jungmo laughed, taking the cup into his hands again. He leaned on the other arm of the couch, facing Yunseong. The latter wished to protest, not really wanting to hear about them anymore but Jungmo had already started talking.

“First of all, there’s Taeyoung. You know him right?” Yunseong nodded. He did. Taeyoung was the high schooler who always came over with Minhee around last year. Although with that said, Yunseong never really spoke or had a proper conversation with him. Most times they came over, they’d casually nod at each other before he leaves for work or night classes.  
  
“He’s the one who decided to put this merry little band together. He’s pretty cool and fun, and he plays the drums too.” Now that was a first. Yunseong didn’t know he played the drums. Taeyoung in his view was more of a sports type of person.

“Then there’s Allen. I don’t think you know him but he was an old classmate of mine from high school. He plays the keyboard.” Jungmo continued, taking a sip from his drink. Yunseong listened to him, noticing the change of tone from the other.

“He’s really annoying and straightforward. He keeps making fun of me and gets mad a lot. But I think it’s my fault because I always tease him.” Jungmo kept talking. Yunseong’s eyes narrowed at the television screen. Jungmo seemed really fond of this Allen guy he was talking about. 

“Come to think of it, you two are the same. Always getting mad when I tease you.” Jungmo laughed, imagining the similarities between his two friends. 

“I doubt anyone wouldn’t get mad at you for your teasing.” Yunseong managed to smile. Jungmo let out a protest. Yunseong stood up, feeling he’d heard enough, and told Jungmo to quickly finish up his drink so he could wash the cups.

“Just go already. I can wash my own cup.” Jungmo shooed Yunseong away. His phone lit up beside him, a message from Minhee emerged from the numerous ignored notifications on his list. 

‘ _Coming over right now so don’t leave. I’ll be there in ten. 👍_ ’ It read.

“Yunseong, Minhee is coming over in a while.” Jungmo shouted from the living room. He heard the said guy groan. “Tell him to reduce his visiting days. This ain’t a nursing home.” Yunseong came back a few moments later. Jungmo managed to laugh at the lame yet witty retort.

“Stop acting like you hate him. Just because he ignored you for a whole month doesn’t mean he’s bad.” 

“Just because you chose to live with me instead of him.” Yunseong grumbled. Jungmo laughed again. He remembered it all too clearly. 

Minhee managed to ignore Yunseong for a whole month just because Jungmo rejected his offer to live with him and Wonjin in their apartment back when Jungmo was just fresh out of his home. 

“Put that behind you already. You’re the one being stingy about it.” Jungmo’s phone rang for the second time. He ought to ignore if it was still Minhee but as he saw the recipient, he hastily opened his phone to read the text. 

‘ _yo it's allen. i didn’t wanna call so um yeah dunno if ure free today but im planning to go buy some clothes for the perf_.’ 

Jungmo tried to stop himself from smiling. He quickly typed in a reply without thinking. Yunseong watched him grin to himself. 

‘ _i mean i don't really need new clothes but sure i can tag along_.’ 

Yunseong was now beside him again. Jungmo tilted his phone to the opposite side, giving his roommate a toothy smile. Yunseong wondered why he was acting like someone who’d been caught talking with someone they liked.

‘ _the only reason i’m inviting u is bcs youngtae said we should all have matching colors. can’t believe you lend him some clothes but not me_.’ 

‘ _i don't think they’d fit you tho_?’

Jungmo sprung on his feet. Throwing Yunseong an apology before dashing to his room. He checked his closet for any fit that he could let Allen use. Much to his dismay, there was none. He checked his phone again.

‘ _yea yea it's fine whatever let’s meet up at 11:30 by the bus. or if u have a car then cool_.’ 

Indeed he had. Jungmo managed to get it fixed somehow so he could finally use it again. He slung a towel over his shoulder, typing a reply.

‘ _i’ll pick you up gtg bathe now.._ ’

At that same time, Minhee showed up their front door, hands occupied with a small bag of meat buns. Yunseong was the one to answer. He opened the door with a scowl. The younger one wasn't fazed at all.

“That is no way to greet a visitor.” Minhee welcomed himself in. Yunseong rolled his eyes. He watched as Minhee sat on the couch, resting the bag of goods on the table.

“You need to stop visiting.” He jested. Minhee clicked his tongue. “It’s not like you’re the one I’m visiting.” He threw a meat bun towards Yunseong. The older one gave him a thanks.

“Now where’s my best friend?” Minhee was planning to ask Jungmo to come with him to the mall since he was tasked to buy a few decorations for their club and he needed a ride. Yunseong bit on the bread and pointed at the older’s room.

“What’s he doing?” Minhee asked. 

“No idea. He was smiling on his phone and ran to his room. Probably a date.” They heard a few strings of curses inside Jungmo’s room which were followed by a couple of thuds on the floor. Minhee and Yunseong let Jungmo be.

“A date? Hyung asked him out before I did?” Minhee sounded exasperated. His only ticket to a free ride, snatched from his grasp. “Who’s taking me to the mall now?!” He examined a stale chip resting beside him, scrunching his nose before throwing it at Yunseong with a whine.

“You came all the way here to grab a ride?” Yunseong asked in disbelief. The younger taunted him, asking why else would he be here for. “Whatever. Who’s this hyung you’re talking about?” Yunseong continued. Minhee perked up, his canines exposed. 

“Curious?” He raised an amused brow at the latter. Minhee watched as Yunseong shifted from shy red to acting indifferent. He had to laugh. 

“You know Allen-hyung?” Minhee asked. Allen again? Yunseong thought. It seemed like everyone was familiar with the guy. He shook his head. “Heard his name twice today. That’s about it.”

Minhee hummed. “Dunno the full details but him and Jungmo are getting pretty close for the past month.” He smiled, catching the small gruff from the older.

“And that concerns me, because?” Yunseong finished up the rest of his meal, crumpling the paper on his hands. Minhee shrugged. “You seemed dying to know.” 

“What are you two talking about?” The two flinched at the new voice. Jungmo had finally gotten out of his room all fit for his meet up with Allen. Minhee left the couch and walked to where he was.

“Yunseong said he missed you since you were taking so long.” Minhee teased, hiding behind Jungmo when Yunseong lunged at him for a headlock. Jungmo became the poor shield of a blissful push and pull act. 

“Stop messing around, you’re gonna ruin my clothes.” Jungmo grumbled. Minhee made a run for the door, putting space between him and a heaving Yunseong. 

“Where are you off to? I was about to ask you to go on a date with me.” Minhee’s tone sounded so serious that if Jungmo didn’t know he was kidding, he’d actually think he was for real about it.

“He wants you to drive him to the mall and back.” Yunseong beat him to his question. Jungmo ‘ah-ed’, now understanding why. Minhee stuck his tongue out childishly. “You are so annoying.”

“Not as annoying as you.” Jungmo had to get in between them again before another banter could arise and halt him from his main purpose of getting ready.

“Sorry, Allen wanted me to go buy clothes for the performance with him. If you told me through text earlier I would’ve said no.” Jungmo said. The youngest waved his hand nonchalantly. “It’s fine.”

“Yunseong can go with you.” Jungmo glanced at Yunseong who was openly disagreeing to the proposal. Minhee made a face, which irked Yunseong.

“I’d rather walk.”

“Please leave my house.”

“Okay, that’s enough. I’ll just drive you to the mall with us,” Jungmo grabbed his keys and wallet, dragging Minhee out of their place. He gave Yunseong a sympathetic look, as if apologizing for leaving him alone. Yunseong waved him away. “Sorry, man. I’ll be back before dinner. I’ll see if I can bring something home.”

“Thanks, have fun.” 

* * *

“You should stop fighting with him.” Jungmo said as soon as they were seated inside the car. Minhee chuckled, buckling his seatbelt. The older was against him sitting on the passenger’s seat since Allen was going to be with them but Minhee shrugged him off, saying how he should show dominance on being Jungmo’s best friend.

“Nah, it’s cool. I just like making him mad.” They left the house and headed for the bus stop. Jungmo glanced at the car clock, bright red and mocking. The road was clear, surprisingly. It was quiet, just the occasional sound from Minhee’s phone.

“So, date with Allen?” Minhee caught Jungmo off guard. The older gave him a quick side eye, wondering if he had heard right. When Minhee didn’t repeat, he sighed.

“If that’s how you portray it.” Jungmo tried to sound casual about it but deep inside, it bothered him too. In a good way, somehow. Minhee smiled at him in a kidding manner.

“For you, what is it?” He turned his phone off and completely brought his whole attention to the guy beside him. Jungmo kept his mouth shut. Minhee jabbed his fingers on the other’s side, making Jungmo guffaw in pain.

“Shit, I don’t know? A hangout?”Jungmo let out in between muttered curses. He rubbed his side with his left while steering with his right.

“Quit lying.” Minhee crossed his arms, unconvinced of Jungmo’s answer to his prying. He received a tired glare from the latter. Jungmo turned a corner. “Drop the topic, we’re almost there.”

“I’m just helping you out. Stop denying it if you want to take another step forward.” Minhee sighed, looking out of the window. It’s not that he was sticking his nose in on his friend’s life— although it seemed like it, he just wanted Jungmo to face his feelings.

“I’m fine.” Jungmo said. His tone strained, as if he was also trying to convince himself. Minhee clicked his tongue, annoyed at how hard-headed his friend was being. “Sure, believe it.”

* * *

“Surprise.” Allen flinched at the sudden voice, indeed surprised at the car that stopped just in front of him. It’s windows rolled down with two people occupying the front. 

“Oh hey, Minhee. You’re here too.” He finally greeted after realizing who the sneaky ones were. Allen totally didn’t notice them earlier, too busy reading the music sheet he saved on his phone for the third time that hour. He got in the backseat.

“Dragged him along; said he wanted to buy something too.” Jungmo spoke after he got in. Allen nodded. He wouldn’t label it as awkward but this was the first time he’d hung out with both Minhee and Jungmo at the same time. Being friends with Jungmo sure did offer a lot of first times for Allen.

“Don’t worry, hyung. I won’t get in the way of your date.” Minhee turned to him, pulling a thumbs up and a wide smile. Allen thought he looked cute doing so. He couldn’t help but smile back out of amusement from the younger’s words.

“Not a date.” Jungmo butted in even before he could say anything. Minhee rolled his eyes and started mimicking Jungmo to Allen. 

Poor Jungmo.

“Anyway,” Allen dragged out, connecting his palm on Minhee’s forehead. The younger winced. It made a nice sound that made Jungmo laugh loudly.

“As I’ve said, I had no choice but to ask you to come with me since Taeyoung said I should get something that matched both of your fits so sorry for dragging you along.” It was true, if Allen could do this errand alone, he wouldn’t have bothered to ask Jungmo to come with him. 

Unfortunately for him, he couldn’t do it alone.

“It’s alright, hyung. Jungmo doesn’t mind going with you to the mall. I bet he even loves it.” Minhee had spoken on behalf of the receiver. Jungmo gritted his teeth, getting exasperated at Minhee’s teasing in front of Allen.

“Shut up, Minhee.” Jungmo said in the kindest tone possible. If Minhee didn’t know better, he’d think that his best friend was just whining, but apparently he did. He knew Jungmo was getting annoyed. Minhee cleared his throat. 

“But yeah, I don’t mind.” Jungmo added in a bit later. More directed to Allen than to anyone. Minhee held himself back from saying anything again, covering his mouth and tried to hide the smile that plastered on his face.

Allen hummed from the back. Minhee looked at Jungmo, screaming at the latter with his eyes. It was a mistake for Jungmo to catch his stare because once he did, his annoyance for the younger evaporates and the same smile that Minhee had on his face threatened to bring itself on Jungmo’s own face.

“I can’t stand you.” Jungmo mouthed to Minhee, his brows furrowed but his lips smiling. He stole a quick look in the mirror, watching Allen busy himself on his phone. Minhee gave him a nudge. He snapped out of it.

Jungmo felt like a teenager with a crush.

* * *

The mall was lively, not really their forte. Only applying to Allen and Minhee, apparently. They stopped in front of the mall directory, blocking the large monitor-like box from the eyes of others. Minhee crossed his arms, glancing at his watch while at it.

“So, where’re you off to?” Allen asked him. He retold the same story he shared with Yunseong from earlier. Jungmo occupied himself with the directory, finding a particular shop in the lists.

“You guys can just go. I’m meeting up with Wonjin and Seongmin later.” Minhee said. Jungmo finally looked at his direction. “You could’ve just waited for those two earlier then.” He pointed out. Minhee shrugged.

“I only told them when we were in the car. As if I’d be an extra person with you two around.” Minhee teased. Allen chuckled and Jungmo sighed. “I’m telling you, shut up.”

“Anyway, I’m gonna go buy my things now.” Minhee walked away. To Allen, “Have fun.”

The older bid him goodbye. When Minhee was out of sight, he looked at Jungmo, who looked like he was mentally holding himself back from running after Minhee and shutting him up. “Hey, let’s buy the clothes already. I wanna go home after.”

Jungmo snapped his attention back to the guy beside him. Allen had already walked a few steps away in front. He quickly caught up. “So fast? Don’t you wanna spend time with me?” Jungmo feigned disappointment. 

“So what Minhee said was true?” The side of Allen’s lips rose, his tone amusing. Jungmo straightened up, feeling his ears heat up. He stayed quiet. Allen noticed the change in color.

“About the clothes, what color should I get.” Allen said as they reached the store Jungmo recommended. It resided at the top most floor, much to the older’s dismay but since it was Jungmo, he figured it was a good one.

“Wait, you thought we’re color coding?” Jungmo snickered. Allen furrowed his brows, studying the latter’s face for any jest. “Huh? Are we not?”

“What are we? Some Christmas band?” Jungmo laughed out loud, gathering a few stares from passersby. He couldn’t help but find amusement in everything Allen says. “Shut up! You two never told me about the clothes.”

Jungmo gets pulled into the shop. Allen dragged him in a straight route, only taking the lead when they almost reached the kids’ section. “We’re going for casual.” Jungmo slung an arm around Allen, testing the limits of his non-existent luck and to his genuine surprise, he doesn’t get pushed away.

“Really? Is that the best you two can do.” He did get reprimanded for his and Taeyoung’s taste in clothing. Though, anything’s better than getting rejected.

“It’s only a school competition.” Jungmo smiled to himself. These days, he’d find himself smiling a lot on his own. Most of the time, he’d get called out by his friends for acting weirdly. 

“Might as well go commando.” Allen commented. Jungmo laughed. “What are you? An exhibitionist?”

“Filter that mouth of yours, we’re in public.” He earned a jab to his sides. Allen left his space and walked over to a rack of clothing displays. He studied the rows of simple— according to his acquaintance, but fine quality sets of clothes.

“Yeah? Make me shut up.” Jungmo found a chair, seated himself, and stretched as if his back had accumulated 40 years of pain in his small age of 23. Allen glared at him, hoping he'd stop moaning and groaning for everyone to hear. “No, do it yourself.”

“Loser.” Jungmo retorted with a grumble. Allen paid him no mind, eyes intensely staring at the green, varsity jacket on hand. He thought it looked nice. 

“Oh just drop this conversation already. I found a nice jacket, look.” Allen turned and raised it up for Jungmo to see. Jungmo studied it, permanently labelling Allen’s sense of fashion as disastrous; but, he’d rather not say it out loud. 

“Well, it looks okay.” Jungmo tried slowly. His smile was an obvious fake. Allen scowled, trying the garment on. He appealed again. “That’s not what I wanted to hear. Be honest.”

Jungmo gave it a once over, thinking of a sentence that wouldn’t send him straight to the exit point. It did suit Allen pretty well but Jungmo doubted anyone else could pull it off. “You look amazing. No one can wear it better than you.”

No, he didn’t say that because it was Allen. Of course it was based on fair judgement regarding every single person he’d known. Definitely not because of Allen.

That would’ve been the case if only Jungmo hadn’t caught the tip of the older’s ears turning a different shade. Jungmo looked the other way which resulted in Allen assuming that he wasn’t serious.

“You’re bluffing.” Allen frowned. Jungmo’s head turned to face him, eyes wide. So much for refusing to face the older. 

“You wanted me to be honest!” He exclaimed, not wanting to let Allen think otherwise. There was an awkward pause between the two of them. Just the smooth RnB playlist of the store in the background.

“Thanks,” Allen muttered after a while. He took off the unpaid clothing and held it in his hands. He watched as Jungmo stood from his seat. “Okay I’ll pay for it you can wait outside.”

“Here.” Allen, who had his hands on his sides, was taken surprised by the soft yet forceful placement of cash on his other free hand. He looked at Jungmo questioningly. The latter simply shrugged.

“You can pay for the food later or whatever.” That was the last thing he said, before exiting the shop to wait for Allen outside. Allen thought he was acting weird. 

Maybe Jungmo wasn’t feeling that well.

* * *

“Hey, I’m hungry.” Jungmo pulled on Allen’s shoulder. They stopped by the mall’s food court only to see Minhee sitting alone at a table. Jungmo sighed. He asked Allen to order for them both while he headed to where Minhee sat.

“Where’s Wonjin and Seongmin?” His voice made Minhee jolt. Jungmo heard him huff. Minhee turned to his direction slowly. “They left?” He smiled, earning himself a small bonk on the head.

“You could’ve just stayed earlier.” Jungmo left the paper bag on the table, asking Minhee to watch over it while he helped Allen with the ordering. The younger watched the two figures standing side by side, exchanging laughs and idle touches. 

He smiled to himself. Minhee had been patiently waiting for this part of the story to come. He was getting kinda tired of Jungmo’s complaints about Allen not reciprocating his energy. But now, it seemed like Allen was finally opening up to Jungmo. 

“He’ll never hear the end from Wonjin.” Minhee said to himself, chuckling alone. Jungmo came back with a tray filled with three sets of rice bowls; Allen followed behind with some drinks. Minhee just realized he hadn’t given any share. 

“Who paid?” He asked. If it was Jungmo, he’d pay him back on a later date but if Allen bought the grub, he didn’t want to waste any time paying the older back. 

“It’s fine.” Allen gave him his drink. He thanked him, moving his chair aside so Jungmo could situate himself on his left. Allen sat adjacent to him. The three of them ate.

“You got those things you needed?” Minhee chewed on his food slowly, hearing Allen ask. He nodded for a reply, mouth busy with his meal. Allen hummed, biting a spoonful of his own food. It was your average fast food production; greasy, with a small pinch of secret seasonings that balanced it out.

“By the way, after this, I should leave you guys alone.” Jungmo’s spoon stopped midway from going into his mouth when Allen spoke. He asked a muffled why. “Got somewhere else to go.” 

“Ah, I can take you—,” Jungmo was cut off by his seatmate. “Yeah, hyung. Have Jungmo drive you there.” Minhee smiled. 

Allen waved a hand. “It’s fine. I’ll probably have a ride home from someone else.” He ate his food quietly then. 

Jungmo and Minhee exchanged hushed looks, both wondering the same thing. Who was this someone else? Was it the same person from all those previous times? Did he already have someone? Were they just bothering him? Jungmo continued to think.

“Are you sure? You know I don’t mind.” Jungmo tried again. Allen smiled for his gratitude but refused the second time. “I’m fine, Jungmo. You can take Minhee home or something.” Minhee perked up. That sounded like a good idea. Allen was an amazing guy.

“What he said!” The youngest happily exclaimed. Jungmo shushed him. “Well, alright then.” 

The rest of lunch remained uneventful. Most of the remaining time was spent by Allen and Minhee talking about various topics while Jungmo stayed on the sidelines skimming through his phone as he barely listened. A frown played on his face. He didn’t even notice until Allen had pointed it out. Jungmo apologized, he was thinking too seriously again. 

“It’s almost two. I should get going.” Allen checked his watch. Jungmo forced himself to not, not give the item Allen purchased in order to delay his leave. He stood up, pulling a startled Minhee along with him.

“We’ll walk with you.” Jungmo said quickly. Allen’s face scrunched in question. Minhee caught Jungmo’s drift and helped him out. “Since we’re heading for the parking lot anyway.” 

The two best friends mirrored the fake, stuttering smile from each other’s faces. Allen compared them to those characters from The Shining inside his head. 

“Sure, I don’t mind.” They left the food court and walked side by side to the one of the many exit points of the mall. Allen stood in all his 170cm glory in between the two towering physiques. If he had a choice, he’d leave the spot at that very moment but he was having an interesting conversation with both parties so the best place was indeed the middle.

The saying that time moves quicker when you’re having fun was true. They reached the exit point in no time. Jungmo noticed Allen’s smile falter lightly. He’d been seeing it a lot these past while.

“Well, I’ll see you around tomorrow. Thanks for coming with me here.” Allen laughed, throwing a casual side hug towards Jungmo. He also gave Minhee a small pat on the back. As if on cue, the three heard a car honk. Allen exited the place, giving the two one last wave of goodbye before entering the passenger’s seat of the recently arrived car.

“Minhee,” Jungmo muttered. The younger hummed, taking his attention away from the retreating vehicle and towards his best friend. Jungmo was frowning, for the umpteenth time that day. Everyone was frowning a lot. Minhee was awed at how much obvious pining, those stares could count alone.

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” He placed a hand on the older’s shoulder. He was amused at how it was so tense. Perhaps from the fact that Jungmo was holding his breath for good a while now. Minhee didn’t even notice.

“I think,” The pause made the younger stare back to the view he was looking at earlier. He felt Jungmo’s hand over his own. Minhee looked at him again. He waited for the older to speak. 

“I’m going crazy.” Jungmo held his head, exaggerating himself. Minhee rolled his eyes. He was making him even more curious. “What is it?! Spill it out!” 

“I think I like him.” Jungmo blurted out in one go. Minhee froze, his hands gripping on Jungmo’s arms. Jungmo, what?

“I realized that I’ve been liking him for a while now.”

Oh.

“Oh.” 

Minhee paused, rewinded the words, realized, and couldn’t stop realizing. He couldn’t believe it. Jungmo just admitted it. Out loud. With him as a witness.

“Oh shit.” He whisper-shouted, shaking Jungmo. He dragged the older to the car in haste, wanting to talk more about it in private. Jungmo was pushed into the driver’s seat, having no chance to say anything. When Minhee got inside his part of the vehicle, he didn’t even skip a breath.

“I need you to share.” He made gestures with his hands. “When did it start? When did you realize? How do you put up with feelings?” Jungmo sighed. It was hard to avoid Minhee’s questions. Even though the younger’s tone didn’t sound that interested, he knew Minhee was excited. 

“Look, I know you’re curious and all but don’t ask me questions I don’t have the answer for. I mean, liking someone doesn’t need a reason. Right?” Jungmo started the car. The earlier they leave, the quicker he can flee from the questions. Minhee threw a judgemental look at him.

“Of course you’re wrong. There is, you just don’t realize what it is yet.” Minhee said, watching his world spiral down due to the twisted exit ramp they were driving on. 

“Oh, is that how it is? Then I hope I never realize so I wouldn’t have to tell you.” Jungmo grinned, teasing the other. Minhee wasn’t sure if the speeding on a bump was on purpose when they reached flat ground, but he groaned as his head collided with the roof of the car. 

Jungmo was absolutely evil.

* * *

School was insane. With the event nearing its comeback, the majority of the student body had also been pumped up. Allen was gonna sport a headache if the marching band outside the big field wouldn’t shut up. Their sound kept clashing with theirs.

Speaking of sound, the three of them have done quite a great job in working their styles together. Taeyoung couldn’t be more happy. After all, this performance was going to be his freshman debutation.

“Quick, what’re your opinions of our practices so far?” Taeyoung asked, playing a beat on the drums. “We’re doing pretty well, aren’t we?” He added, hitting the cymbals and doing a little dance. Jungmo laughed, finding the kid’s antics hilarious.

“Yup, we sound really good already.” Jungmo involved himself in his praise. Taeyoung pointed the drumsticks at him as an agreement. Too caught up in their own conversation, they didn’t notice Allen excusing himself and leaving the room. 

It took the two a few seconds later. “Wait, where’s hyung?” Taeyoung, even though knowing the place was too small, still roamed his eyes. Jungmo scoffed at him. 

“Let him be, he’ll be back.” He told him. Taeyoung suddenly smiled at Jungmo, waddling himself towards him in a funny way. Jungmo stared at him confused. Taeyoung nudged him.

“What?” Jungmo asked.

“Oh, you know. Someone told me something.” Taeyoung’s mouth formed an ‘O’, getting excited on his own. He tapped Jungmo’s shoulder with the sticks. The older groaned, both at the statement and the pain. 

“No. They’re lying.” Jungmo brushed him away, not wanting to have this conversation at the moment. The door opened behind them but Jungmo was too busy peeling the younger off his sides.

“So, you don’t like him?” Taeyoung pouted, not letting go of his arm. Jungmo huffed, biting him on the hands. Taeyoung screeched. Jungmo gave him a glare, standing up.

“I told you! I don‘t like—,”

“Like who?” Jungmo jumped, literally. Allen just had to return right at that moment. Taeyoung was frozen in place. 

“No one!” Jungmo exclaimed. Allen raised an eyebrow at his actions. Taeyoung gave Allen an awkward pat, dragging him back to his spot. The oldest had his eyes narrowed on the two, who in return, avoided his gaze. 

“Does Jungmo like someone? Is that why he keeps acting weird these days?” Allen tried connecting the dots. Taeyoung perked up, seeing this as an opportunity. Jungmo stared daggers into the back of his head. 

“No I don’t.” 

“Yes he does!” Taeyoung smiled, going back and forth between the two older guys. Jungmo scowled at Taeyoung, dragging his thumb along his neck, warning him. Allen saw and laughed. Jungmo was nowhere near threatening. 

“Well if he won’t tell then that’s fine.”

“I’ll tell you!” Jungmo suddenly reached out, holding Allen’s elbow. Taeyoung’s eyes widened, pursing his lips, he turned away from the both of them slowly. The drummer realized his actions and let out an awkward laugh. Jungmo retracted his hands to his sides, flattening his shirt for distraction.

“I mean, only if you tell us first.” He regained himself. Allen, on the other hand, was put into a position. He scoffed. “What, me? I don’t like anybody.”

“Hey! It’s not good to lie.” Jungmo crossed his arms, getting curious. Taeyoung and Allen gave him a look of judgement. Did he have the rights to say that?

“And it’s not good to dodge the questions you were asked about.” Allen refuted. Jungmo was left with his index pointing up, mouth open. Taeyoung gave him a laugh. “He’s got a point.”

“You are not helping.” 

“Whatever! Let’s get back to practice. You two can continue fighting later.” The youngest clanked his sticks together, sitting in front of the percussion. Jungmo clicked his tongue, slinging the strap over himself.

“We are not fighting.” Allen said. 

“I don’t care. Practice first, love later.” Taeyoung nagged as if the two people he was talking to weren’t years older than him. 

“That mouth of yours should be sewed shut.” Jungmo taunted, his hands raised, ready for a flick. Taeyoung, as childish as he can get, stuck his tongue out, shaking his head in mockery. “What? Scared?”

“Of you? Please, Allen is scarier.” Jungmo rolled his eyes. Allen didn’t want to be part of this conversation anymore. “Now, now, don’t bring me into your conversation.” Taeyoung turned to him, eyes filled with a glint that couldn’t be explained.

“Hyung, did you know that—argh,” Jungmo threw a chalk piece on Taeyoung’s head. The younger rubbed his head in pain. That was one strong pitch back there. 

“Okay. Drop the conversation before anyone resorts to more physical violence.” 

“What do you mean more? That was payback! He kept hitting me with his sticks.” Jungmo defended himself.

“Tattling at your ripe age of twenty-two?!” Taeyoung exclaimed, just to spite Jungmo a little bit more. The guitarist glared at him, clearly annoyed at this point.

Allen figured he had to stop the banter now. Much more and he’d be bringing the two somewhere else to fight to the death with how tired he was from all this action from Jungmo and Taeyoung.

* * *

“Hey, wait up!” Allen stopped in his tracks, waiting for the person to catch up. He didn’t need to think twice in order to recognize Jungmo’s voice. He’d hear it everyday for five to seven hours at most, of course he’d know.

“Where to?” Jungmo stopped beside him, doubling over his knees for support. He just ran from the third floor to the entrance. Technically, their room was on the first floor as well but Jungmo had to stop by Minhee’s barracks. 

“What do you mean, ‘where to?’ I’m going home.” Allen watched him heave for air. Jungmo sprung up, blood rushing but he stood straight. “Great! Come with me.” 

He pulled Allen along to the parking area. The latter had no idea what was on Jungmo’s mind. He checked the time on Jungmo’s wrist watch. Their practices were ending later and later these days. The school barely cared anymore and just let the students stay over time. Some of the performers started using vacant rooms that had no license from the higher-ups just to finalize their acts. 

At some point around the third week of preparations, Allen noticed that no one else was using the music room anymore and brought it up to the other two. Eventually, they started maximizing their hours of practice.

Allen was looking forward to the event, everyone was giving their all in their respective objectives. What worried him though was that after this, school work would be skyrocketing over the roof; especially for him and Jungmo alike. 

Sometimes, Allen wondered why he willingly took Civil Engineering in the first place. The course was a pain in the neck. He hated maths— although having one of the best grades in their class, his fondness for theorems and formulas were below zero; worse case scenario was that he didn’t have any artistic talent when he first stepped into this world of living hell.

Perhaps it was a spur of the moment. Allen didn’t know, but since he’d already reached this far, he might as well just finish it.

“This is against my will. I’ll sue you.” Allen grumbled, but he didn’t pull away. They stopped in front of Jungmo’s car. Jungmo let him go. “Right, my bad.” He apologized. Allen stood there, he was only kidding. 

“Okay, I’ll ask you first.” 

“You’re only going to ask because I told you off.” Allen pointed out. Jungmo shrugged, unlocking the car. He smiled, not those genuine kinds but the one that makes Allen want to be violent.

“It’s the thought that counts.”

“You;” Allen raised a finger, pointing it at him. “I really can’t stand you.” He sighed. 

“Thanks.” Jungmo said. “Do you wanna watch a movie?” Allen was made to wonder. He felt himself internally kneel at how unbelievable the guy in front of him was. “Watch what now? At this hour? With you?”

“Yeah? Why, do you hate me that much?” Jungmo asked, acting like it was normal for a friend to invite you for a movie date at night with no reason whatsoever. The question got Allen thinking.

“Well… Not really… Just wondering why so sudden.” He responded in intervals. Jungmo’s toes clenched on the last one. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to let Allen know.

“I don’t know…” He trailed off, avoiding the older’s stare. Allen rolled his eyes. He leaned on the car’s trunk, earning a protest from Jungmo. “Okay, spill it out.”

“Ass of my car!” Jungmo whined. Allen ignored him. He scowled, mumbling something under his breath. “Fine. I was supposed to go watching with Minhee tonight but,”

“But he couldn’t come? Is that it?” Allen continued for him. Jungmo nodded. “Kinda.”

“What do you mean, kinda?”

“Because he said he didn’t wanna come with me and I should go ask you instead.” The guitarist revealed. If anyone else told Allen that excuse he’d automatically leave but knowing Minhee, he probably did say that to Jungmo.

“And what makes you think I wanna go?” Allen stood up straight, checking if he left a dent. He wished he hadn’t.

“Do you not?” Jungmo retaliated. The older frowned. Did he not? He didn’t know. All Allen knew was that he couldn’t reject anything Jungmo had to offer.

“I didn’t say that.” 

“Nice. Then let’s go.” Jungmo snapped his fingers, giggling in evident joy. He opened the driver’s seat and quickly got in, leaving Allen to stand alone outside. 

“Hold on, that was a set up.” Allen realized. Jungmo rolled his eyes, he’d be saying so much that sometimes Allen’s nagging would last for minutes. He brought the window down.

“Loser, get in already. It starts at 7:30.” 

“Can’t believe you’d go to the cinemas during a weekday where we’ll be having practice the next day and a performance the next week.” Allen had started. Jungmo waited for him to get in before leaving the school premises.

“What can I say? I’m pretty—,”

“Stupid?” Allen cut him off, smirking. Jungmo clicked his tongue, stepping on the accelerator bit by bit. “Oh screw you. Put your seatbelt on.” 

“We should’ve brought Taeyoung with us.” The seatbelts after click when Allen fastened it rang in their ears ever so lightly. Jungmo hummed, turning a corner. He cleared his throat.

“Actually, I invited him after Minhee but he also said the same thing about me asking you instead.” Allen caught the favored mannerism Jungmo showed; scratching his cheek when flustered by something.

“Oh, so you were forced?” He teased.

“Nope,” Jungmo shook his head. He sped through the road, a few reasons being it away from the highways and intersections. “Rather, I kinda like it.” He gave Allen a smile and a glance.

Allen almost smiled back. He was thankful for his level of self-restraint. He waited as Jungmo parked the car eventually. Allen sighed to himself. He wished he could freely drive too.

“We’re here. Quick, let’s go.” Jungmo turned the engine off, coming outside immediately. The cold breeze hit him in the face, his cheeks and ears stained with a small tint rose. 

“You pay for the food too, yes?” Allen followed him. Jungmo pressed the lock on the vehicle and grabbed Allen’s hand, pulling him hastily inside the place. They were 10 minutes late to the premiere but Allen still wanted to line up for popcorn.

Jungmo debated whether to go first or wait for him. He watched as the latter carefully picked their snacks on the counter with a weird face. Jungmo sighed to himself.

The movie can wait.

  
“Hey, this movie is boring.” Allen turned his head to Jungmo, eating the popcorn the younger had on his lap earlier. Jungmo shushed him, flinging his hands in front of Allen’s face. “Shh, it’s getting to the good part.”

“You’re the only one enjoying this.” Jungmo sensed his company stand, his eyes finally leaving the massive screen. He reached for Allen’s hand with a whine. “Hey, don’t leave me.”

Allen patted his head, surprising Jungmo. “I’m just gonna go to the bathroom.” He loomed over the younger’s seat, his body covering Jungmo’s field of view.

“Oh, okay. Come back quickly.” Jungmo hid his smile. Allen’s hand lingered on his crown. It was cute at first but as the seconds passed, he realized that Allen was messing with his hair. Jungmo clicked his tongue and swatted Allen’s hand away. 

“No, be alone longer.” The older one gave a quiet laugh. Jungmo groaned, pushing Allen aside forcefully. He just missed the good part. 

“Move already! I can’t see what’s going on!” Slumping on his seat, he glared at Allen in front of him. He’d have to rewatch that part online when he gets home.

* * *

“Be honest, you asked me to come just so you won’t look like some loner enjoying the movie. Yes or correct?” Allen and Jungmo exited the theaters or as Allen would like to call it, the dark, cold cavern of boringness.

“It’s not my fault you can’t appreciate it.” Jungmo wiped a tear streak on his left cheek. The ending had him sniffling, reaching for Allen’s arms and hugging it tightly. The other ended up scolding him for ruining his clothes with unnecessary tears.

“Actually, seeing your reactions were far more entertaining than the movie itself.” Allen said, laughing at the memory of Jungmo cursing out the main lead of the movie because of their insane ideologies that weren’t making any sense. Jungmo scoffed. “Mesmerized by my beauty?”

“Yeah, right.” Allen rolled his eyes. The two stopped in the middle of the pathwalks. They’ve reached fresh skies. Jungmo looked at the stars; there were none. 

“I’m tired, let’s head home.” Allen’s voice brought him back down. He checked his watch and frowned. “You don’t wanna eat?” Jungmo asked.

“Everytime I’m with you, all we do is eat. And it’s all the time!” Hands found their way on Allen’s shoulders, putting pressure. Jungmo stared right at him, expressions strong and determined. “You’ll be very healthy with me.”

“Well the benefits are promising.” Allen pretended to consider, until Jungmo had to speak up again. “Of course, seeing my face up close is rare.” Jungmo pulled him closer to emphasize his declaration.

The two stood there, bodies close. Jungmo’s heart thumped. This was out of his doing, it caught him off guard as well. Only the orchestra of cicadas played through their ears. Jungmo swallowed the lump in his throat, he wasn’t planning on catching the latter’s gaze any time soon.

Jungmo was the first to break. Any longer and he wouldn’t have survived the piercing stares of Allen. Was it a play on his mind? He wasn’t sure but Jungmo was certain he heard the older sigh. He should just bring him home.

“Hey,” Jungmo cleared his throat, hiding his hands in his back pocket. Allen looked at him expectantly. Really, he shouldn’t be, Jungmo was only going to offer a ride back.

“Yeah?” Allen wanted him to continue. Jungmo should just get over with it.

“After the event, let’s go out again. The two of us.” Apparently, Jungmo’s body and mind had different opinions. His hands reached for Allen’s. Jungmo was on the verge of preparing his mental burial. He should quickly take his words back.

“Okay.” Allen answered almost immediately. Jungmo stared at him in a state of shock, his grip on Allen’s hands tightened. “Sounds fun.” The older smiled.

“Now, come on. Take me home. We have to come early tomorrow.” Jungmo gets towed to his own ride. He felt the warmth of Allen’s hand on his wrist. Jungmo was definitely cold all over earlier. Allen looked back to him with a frown, complaining how he was making it hard for him on purpose. He only smiled dumbly.

Of all his impulsive decisions, Jungmo had never trusted himself so much more than he did right now.


End file.
